Fruits Basket: Back to Basics
by Koneko Mikagami
Summary: What if: Kyoko hadn't died, Tohru didn't move into a tent and the Sohmas met a different young girl... and one with her own secret, at that... KyoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**What if: Kyoko hadn't died, Tohru hadn't moved into a tent and the Sohmas met another young girl...?**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, otherwise there would be an awful lot more yaoi in there, but seriously, there won't be any yaoi in this story. I'm trying to keep it like Takaya-sensei meant it to be, except with Koneko instead of Tohru. Oh yes, and I DO own Koneko. Cuz she's me. Duh.

* * *

Fruits Basket: Back to Basics

Chapter One - New Girl in Town

I opened the flap of my tent and blinked in the bright sunlight.

"Aw, man, it's going to be boiling today..." I grumbled. I hate being too hot, it always makes me selfconcious of wether or not I'm sweating.

I quickly disassembled the pop-up tent and stowed it away in a bag, along with a few other possessions, mainly stolen breadrolls and a lighter. I straightened my short ragged black skirt and pulled my ripped green top up higher over my chest, and then down again at the back over my butt.

I knew I should have moved on to the next city by now but something about the town I was in at the moment made me feel... I don't know, like I belonged, I guess.

The local market had just set up down the road, and I saw this as the golden oppurtunity to grab some food. Casually, I managed to knock over a cart of apples, and I grabbed about five as I pretended to help clear them up. People. They're so easy to fool. I retreated to the alleyway again.

And then there he was. The mean boy who kept glaring at me. And everyone else for that matter. His orange head was pretty hard to miss.

"Hey, Ginger!" I couldn't stop myself calling out, and aimed an apple at his head. It had caught him off guard, obviously, but he saw me and began to run after me. I automatically turned and ran too, but, unlike him, I had lived on the streets most of my life, and I knew every hiding place there could be. When I was safely out of his sight I clambered up a fire escape and was up on the roof of a building. I could see him looking around, probably wondering where the hell I had got to, when I chanced it and dropped two more apples on his head. His face was a picture!

But in doing so I had given up my hiding place. He was like lightning up the fire escape and I had nowhere to go. He placed himself in a karate stance and I immediately regretted throwing that apple. Instinct took over, and I rammed myself at his chest. For whatever reason, he looked petrified, but then shocked afterwards.I admit I was equally shocked. Nothing had happened. I stared at the medallion around my neck. It's green crystal was sparkling as per usual.

Ginger-head stared at me. He glanced down at his wrist, and then back at the medallion around my throat. I looked too.

They were almost the same. A ring of alternating red and white beads, and we both knew what they were made of. In fact, the only difference between the two was the green crystal.

"Who _are_ you?" we said simultaniously. I gave him the look I had refined so well, the look that said, you go first or I'm not saying anything.Well, I hoped it said that.

Without a word, he grabbed my wrist and began to drag me towards somewhere. I was slightly scared by the look in his eyes, like a chaos of fear, anger and deep pain. I struggled to keep up in my heels. Can you blame me, they were the only shoes I owned?!

* * *

Eventually the path turned greener as we passed into an area of land.

"Aha!" I heard him say triumphantly. A small house was off in the distance and he dragged me into a run towards it. Eventually we reached the front door. He slid it open and waited for me to take off my shoes as he did. I was blushing as I knew my feet weren't the cleanest in the world.

"Shigure-san?" he called out. Who was Shigure? "Shigure-san?"

"Kyo-kun, is that you?" an older voice said. A man wearing traditional clothes stepped out of a room. "It's been like, four months. Kagura-chan wasn't happy that you left. Anyway, I thought you were off sitting under waterfalls and fighting bears in the mountains?"

"I WASN'T FIGHTING BEARS!" he shouted. Shigure-san looked past him and at me.

"Oh, you've brought a guest!" he said lightly. Kyo-san glared at him.

"She's not a guest, she's a freak!"

"Kyo! Don't be so offensive!"

"I... she hugged me and I didn't transform!" Transform? What _was_ he talking about? Unless...

"Oh? Maybe she didn't actually hug you then?" Shigure-san was peering at me in a strange way. I could feel his eyes seeing right into me, and I tried to bat them away. Not physically, of course. That would make me look like a raving lunatic.

"Look at this!" Kyo-san grabbed my medallion, and I had to move forwards to stop it snapping off of my neck. He held it up next to his bracelet. "Look at it!"

Shigure-san sharply intook breath. "What's your name?"

"Ko- Koneko..." When did my mouth get so dry? It was so hard to get my words out.

"Ko...Neko?" Kyo said, seeming to feed on every syllable.

Shigure-san grabbed hold of Kyo-san's shoulder and steered him into another room. I could hear a hissed conversation through the walls but I couldn't make out all the words.

Eventually Shigure-san came out and said, "You can stay with us for as long as you want, Koneko-san."

I bowed my head to him and said, "Thank you very much, Shigure-san but I wouldn't want to be of any bother to you." I was feeling claustrophobic and I had to get out of this place.

"Oh please, you wouldn't be any bother at all here! Now tell me, Koneko-san. Do you like cleaning?"

This was gonna be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. Takaya-sensei does that, all I do is READ LIKE A CRAZY PERSON!!!**

* * *

Fruits Basket: Back to Basics

Chapter Two - I'm not a maid so don't treat me like one!

And that's how I cam to live with the Sohmas.

Wiping my brow, I looked around at the kitchen I had worked wonders with. Kyo-san came in and stared at the rice cooker.

"We have a rice cooker?" he said, genuinely shocked. I knew that Kyo-san had gotten a lot surlier since he realised he would be staying in the same house as Yuki-san.

I met Yuki-san yesterday. He lives in this house with Shigure-san, and there is a passionate hate between him and Kyo-san, but I'm still not sure why. They refer to each other as 'cat' and 'rat'. I'm not so sure about that either, but I'm thinking it might be something to do with the zodiac legend, how the rat lied to the cat so he couldn't join the zodiac. But why would Kyo-san be feeling left out? And why does he have a bracelet like my medallion?

Anyway, Yuki-san seems insecure about something, but I have to admt, he is handsome, although in a slightly feminine way. He has grey hair and eyes, such a contrats from Kyo-san's orange, and Shigure-san's black. His eyes are like pools of murky water; they seem so dull, but are full of ripples and waves, bright like the sun reflecting off liquid. It was Yuki-san who pursuaded me to join the local school. Like I was gonna go.

"Yes," I replied to Kyo-san. "It was under all your crap."

"Hey, don't blame me. I haven't been living here for months. It was all Shigure-san and that damned rat."

"Kyo-san?" I was about to ask him about the cat and rat thing, when I saw him wince. "Huh? What's wrong, Kyo-san?"

"Don't call me... Kyo-san. It makes me twitch."

"Kyo...-kun?"

"What?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to try it."

"What? Why call my name if you've got nothing to say?"

"..."

"Exactly."

"You know... you can call my name, even if you don't say anything."

I saw him hesitate, and for some reason, it made me smile. I had a strange new feeling inside me, and I didn't know what it was, but it felt... nice.

"So what were you going to ask me?"

"Huh?" Oh yeah. the animal thing. "Oh, I was going to ask, why do you and Yuki-san call each other cat and rat?"

I could see the unsureness in his eyes, and he seemed to tense up. Then he slumped a little.

"Ok. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Promise, right now."

"I promise."

"Ok. The Sohma family, we're possessed by the vengeful spirits of the Zodiac. I'm the cat, Yuki's the rat and Shigure-san is the dog. There're ten other members of the family, and we're all possessed by different spirits. You heard yesterday, Shigure-san mentioned Kagura-chan? She's possessed by the boar. Hatsuharu-kun is the ox, Ritsu-san is the monkey, Kisa-chan is the tiger, Hiro-kun is the sheep, Momiji-kun is the rabbit, Ayame-san is the snake, Hatori-san is the dragon, Isuzu is the horse and Kureno is the rooster. Not many people know about the curse, and those who do usually live on the inside."

"The inside?"

"Yeah, some of the family live at the main Sohma house, on the inside, but most of us live nearby, on the outside. If you find out the secret, the family have to tell Akito. He's the head of the family, and he's really strict. So I'd not let on that you know the secret."

"Is that why you and Yuki-san are always fighting? Like the legend; is it his fault you're not in the zodiac?"

"Yeah... Well, I've told you this much, I might as well tell you it all. I made a deal with Akito, that if I could defeat Yuki in a fight, I could join the zodiac."

"You mean... It would be the Cat in the zodiac instead of the Rat? That would be so good! You being part of the zodiac... imagine that! I do hope you can defeat Yuki-san! You could be part of the Zodiac too, Kyo-kun!" I was genuinely happy for him!

"Yeah..." he looked slightly embarrassed, but I knew he was happy with the idea too.

_

* * *

_

Why did my name seem to have a ring to it when she said it? 

_Why did I seem so compelled to tell her about the curse?_

_Why did I seem to warm up inside when she talked to me?_

_Why did I like her so much?_

_She was just a girl from the street one day, and the next, she was living in the same house as me._

_What made her so special?_

_What was this strange feeling I got when I looked at her?_

_Akito said it himself; I'm just the Cat. I have no right to..._

_I'm not in.._

_I don't..._

_I don't love her, do I?_

* * *

We were just stood there in the kitchen for ages in silence. Kyo-kun was the first one to make a move, as he went to make himself some noodles.

"Do we have any broth?" he paused to ask me. I shook my head. What was I doing? I was just watching him...

_

* * *

_

Why did I feel so at home when I looked at him? 

_Why did the pain in his eyes make me feel like I had to comfort him?_

_Why did his gaze make my skin shiver with fear and respect and comfort?_

_Why did I like him so much?_

_I was just a girl from the street, and he was a member of a family so important the zodiac chose them above all others._

_What made me so special?_

_I have my own curse. I don't know how to..._

_I don't know if he..._

_I can't..._

_How can I love him when I'm doomed never to?_

* * *

He kept looking at me strangely. I wondered what he was thinking, but he could never guess what I was.

I planned to show him my true form.

Tonight. I would remove the medallion that I wore so much it had become a part of me, and I would become who I was really was, and maybe he would accept me, or maybe he would reject me. But only he, the one I could trust, would see it. Not anyone else. At least, until I could trust them.

Yes.

And so it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Furuba's not mine, so get off my back. :(**

* * *

Fruits Basket: Back to Basics

Chapter Three - You, who I trust

I was really worried about what would happen. That evening, I told Kyo-kun that I had something to show him.

"Is it that important?" he said indignantly.

"Yes. It's so important that I'll only show it to you, who I trust." I saw that feeling light up in his eyes again, and that strange warmth enveloped me again. We went outside.

"So, what is it?"

"Wait. Stop here. Ok. You know how our... how my medallion matches your bracelet." His eyes darted between them. I wondered what was going through his mind... could it have been that he's like me?

"What about it?"

"Take it off."

"WHAT?!?" Yup. There was definitely something like me in him.

"I'm doing the same. And yes, I know what's going to happen, but not how, or what we'll become. It's been so long since I last... and I know it's true for you, too. I can see it in your eyes. I can see your pain and fear and anger. Please, share it with me, Kyo-kun. If you keep it inside you, it'll build up, and then destroy you and your only means of protection; a life built on the sacrifice of others might not be the best way to live, but enjoy it, Kyo-kun. You're alive. And that's the best it's gonna get."

Kyo-kun still had a look of pain in his eyes, and his expression said 'No' straight away.

"Kyo-kun... please? For me?" Still no change. Slowly, he shook his head. I sighed.

"Kyo-kun, if what I'm saying isn't getting through to you... then there's no point me being here. I'm leaving, Kyo-kun, and I hope I never have to... to go through this feeling again."

With that, I pulled my medallion off my neck and thrust it into his grip. The crystal was glowing slightly; and I knew that I was too. I turned and walked away, into the woods, feeling my form change with every step.

"Koneko-chan, wait!" his voice cried out to me. I looked at him.

"I was born on the streets and I'll die on the streets. There's more than one way to skin a cat."

And with that, I transformed into my true form, and padded away into the silence.

* * *

And so there it is! The first three chapters of my new story! Please R&R, I don't like flames, they make Koneko cry :'( 

I hope you all like it. If not, I won't continue because other stories of mine have had bad reception so I didn't continue (people who knew me before know I used to have a Pokemon story but it was crap so I deleted it) Just to let readers know, I AM continuing with Spiritwing, I just need some time to get the next chapter ready, and trust me, it's a real hum-dinger. (Note to self - Never say 'hum-dinger' again...)

Thanks for reading!

Koneko Mikagami

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

Fruits Basket - Back to Basics

* * *

Disclaimer: Blah-de-blah, isn't it obvious by now? This right? So I don't own Furuba

* * *

Chapter Four - That Lonesome Feeling

And so it was. I was alone.

What was this feeling tugging at my heart? Why did I want to see his face again?

I stared down at my hands.

_No. My paws_, I corrected myself. For I was in true form.

And trapped without my medallion.

I hoped Kyo-kun was looking after it. I hoped he was thinking about why I had done this.

A thought struck me.

He hadn't seen my form. He had just seen me dissappear into the shadows.

Maybe I could visit him?

Just for a little while, perhaps.

* * *

There it was. The Sohma house. And - yes - sat on the roof, was my Kyo-kun! Smiling as much as I could in this form, leaping up a tree at the side of the house, I soon reached level with the rooftop, and hid in the branches and leaves. 

His face was obscured by the leaves in my face, but I daren't move them away in case I let him see me. He couldn't know that I had come back, not after I made a speech like that! And so he wouldn't.

I listened to him.

His voice was mumbling things I couldn't make out, and I could just see the green of my medallion in his hands. Then I heard Shigure-san's voice shout, "Kyo-kun? What are you doing on my roof again?"

Kyo-kun didn't say anything.

"Is it because of Koneko-chan?"

Silence.

"You told her, didn't you?"

"...Yes..."

"Why?"

With a single swing, Kyo-kun jumped off the roof and landed in front of Shigure-san. Shigure-san didn't flinch at all. I had to clamber down a couple of branches to see them talking.

"...I don't know. It's just... when I look at her... I get this feeling. It makes me feel... warm. And welcome. And I know that when she looks into my eyes... what she can see in there... and what I can see in hers... I can't lie to her. I can't betray her trust." Kyo-kun finished with a deep breath and a sigh.

Did he really feel like that about me? Did he feel the same thing when he looked at me, that I do when I look at him?

"Maybe you should go look for her. Go and apologise." Shigure-san said.

"Yeah... but where do I look? I don't even know what she looks like now... she was like me, Gure-san. She transformed because of this." And he held up my medallion, the crystal bouncing green light onto the walls of the house.

"I'd try right behind you. Y'know, the panther wearing a skirt."

WHAT? Shigure-san knew all along? I actually fell out of the tree in shock.

"Koneko-chan?!" Kyo-kun rushed over to me. I rubbed my head and tried to say to him, "Don't scare me like that!" But it came out as "Grrr... purrrr mrow meow!" Then I gasped and put a hand over my mouth.

"Uh... Koneko-chan, why are you talking like a cat?"

"Pur...mrow mrowmeow mrow..."

"Um... Kyo-kun, I think it might be due to the fact that she _is_ a cat..." Shigure-san quite rightfully put in.

* * *

I didn't realise how much I was purring to see Kyo-kun again, but it must have been a lot because he kept telling me to be quiet. 

Eventually the crystal in my medallion began to glow like usual, and I felt myself changing in a poof of smoke. All I can say is it was a good job I kept my clothes on as a panther. As much as I like Kyo-kun, I ain't flashing him anything.

"Why did you leave, Koneko-chan?" Kyo-kun asked me.

"I told you, that night. You weren't ready to show me, so I wasn't ready to know you."

"Then why did you come back?"

"I... hated the feeling..."

"What feeling?"

"The feeling of never seeing you again... the feeling of knowing I had left you with no explanation... you know... that lonesome feeling..." I finished and dropped my head with the effort of finding the right words to describe it. Kyo-kun lifted up my chin with his hand, electricity sparking through my neves at his touch.

"That's a feeling I know all too well, my little kitten."

**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter! (It's quite a short one, but I like to keep 'em short and sweet) I think I'm going to keep this regularly updated, as I enjoy writing it. Furuba makes me laugh so much that I struggle to keep up the level of humourous moments in my writing, and I see that as a challenge to keep me trying harder.**

**Please R&R!**

**Koneko Mikagami**

**xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

Fruits Basket: Back to Basics

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Furuba. Please don't sue. Love you, Takaya-sensei. 3

* * *

Chapter Five: SKINNY DIPPING:)

And so we were together again. Kyo-kun and I. And we had both realised what we felt, but I knew we were both too scared to admit it. And young. It seemed that with all kinds of relationships, Kyo-kun was childish, oblivious, inexperienced. I wondered what had caused his uncertainty.

"Um... Kyo-kun?" I tentatively approached him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you... I mean, would you... like to come to the, um, the lake with me?" I eventually managed to stutter out.

"Sure." I relaxed as soon as I heard his voice.

* * *

Soon, we reached the lake. I gazed out across the water, which reflected the high summer sun, and the warmth hit me like a... something that hits people.

"Wanna go swimming?" Kyo-kun smiled at me.

"Huh? But... I don't have a costume." I said, confused and a little disheartened.

"Neither do I." He raised one eyebrow. Giggling, we ran down to the lake side.

* * *

"That was the best swim of my life." Kyo-kun said after we had both gotten dry and dressed again.

I smiled in agreement. The sun was beginning to set and it would soon be dark.

"We'd better get back to Shigure's house soon. Which way is it?"

I pointed in one direction, but it seemed wrong, so I tried another. Again, it was wrong. Every path looked the same. I began to panic. What if we got lost in the woods?

"Try the signpost, Einstein." Kyo-kun said, one hand on his forhead and the other pointing towards the signpost at the end of the path. I peered at it.

"But, Kyo-kun, it's all in Japanese!"

"What? So?"

"Well... I can't read!"

I've never seen anyone faint so fast.

* * *

**Hehe... So, what will Kyo do when he finds out Koneko can't read?**

**Another short one, but they're much easier to write (and read!) than really long chapters, in my opinion! Ah, who am I kidding...? Next one will be a lot longer, trust me! And there'll also be a lesson in Japanese involved for those who want to learn! (I've just started learning Hiragama and want to show off :D)**

**Koneko Mikagami**

**xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

Fruits Basket: Back to Basics

* * *

Disclaimer: Furuba is owned by Takaya-sensei and Koneko is owned by me. And Japanese is owned by Japan. Really. I mean it. Honest!

* * *

Chapter Six: Kyo-sensei!

Kyo-kun was very kind to me, not making fun of how I couldn't read one letter of Hiragana even.

"You just need time to make up for what you missed by not going to school." He told me.

He wrote out five symbols:

あ

え

い

お

う

"These are the important ones, the vowels. That's A, E, I, O and U." He added, seeing the confused look on my face.

"Can't I just learn how to write my name? That'll be easier for me to remember than all this." I tried to justify. I didn't really fancy the idea of memorising all these different symbols.

"Fine. Your name goes like this:

こねこ

See? Now you try writing it."

I did, and it came out all wonky.

Kyo-kun sighed.

"Just... keep trying till you get it right."

"Kyo-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you write out my full name?"

"Hm? What's your full name?"

"Koneko Hotaru Ai Mikagami."

I have yet to see a larger sweatdrop.

* * *

Eventually, I could proudly write out my full name in perfect Hiragana:

こねこ　ほたる　あい　みかがみ

"Well done, Koneko-chan!" Shigure-san said to me. Even Yuki-san congratulated me. But the one who seemed the most proud, was most definately, my Kyo-sensei.

* * *

**Again, another short one, but hey, you get a free language lesson! Don't complain! Please, R&R, criticism IS accepted but flames ARE NOT! **

**Till next time, chummies!**

**Koneko Mikagami**

**xXx**


End file.
